Recreational vehicles such as all-terrain vehicles (ATVs), snowmobiles, personal watercrafts, and boats have historically been associated with a high degree of inherent danger. Such recreational vehicles are typically manned by inexperienced youths. Daytime usage, whereby illumination of oncoming or passing traffic is low or limited, is not uncommon. Detection of oncoming or passing traffic is problematic, particularly on hilly or winding terrain. Rural areas are becoming more congested and the number of collisions has increased. Some of these collisions can be traced to driver inattentiveness or the failure of the driver to visualize another oncoming or passing vehicle. Additionally there is a high mortality rate involving these collisions, due to high-speed impact, and lack of driver protection gear. There is a dire need for a system and method of warning recreational vehicle drivers of oncoming or passing traffic before the problem results in a collision and potential loss of life.
Accordingly, a need exists for a system and method of warning recreational vehicle drivers of oncoming or passing traffic with a low incidence of false warnings.